


The Case of the Mystery Make Up.

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addams Family References, Case Fic, Cute, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Kiss Trope, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are strange items appearing in Molly Hooper's bathroom. She knows Sherlock is behind it, she's just not sure what he's up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Mystery Make Up.

Molly stood with her hands on her hips and frowned at the strange item that had appeared on her bathroom shelf. It was possibly a little unfair to call a box of hair dye a strange item, it was rather unassuming in itself, but there were several things wrong with this particular box being in her bathroom.

Firstly ‘Stargazer’ wasn’t her brand and Pitch-Black certainly wasn’t her colour. It could belong to Sherlock, but he wouldn’t need to dye his hair black, would he? Meela had speculated that the crazy genius did colour his hair, but after dating him for a little over six months now Molly knew it wasn’t true. Sherlock spent a small fortune on caring for his curls, but colourant wasn’t part of the routine.

The front door of her flat opened with a slam and Molly tried to sigh wearily, but had to giggle a little as she heard Sherlock ordering Toby not to trip him up. It was an ongoing battle between the cat and the detective, one that Sherlock had lost on several occasions. Molly had the photos of her smug cat sitting proudly on Sherlock’s back after a spectacular skirmish.

“Molly! Come and control this beast! Please?”

Rolling her eyes Molly went to rescue six foot of lanky detective from three pounds of fluffy cat. The mystery of the strange hair dye forgotten for the moment.

 

A day later the hair dye had been joined by a new make-up product that was certainly not Molly’s normal choice. Curiously she plucked the lipstick from the shelf and checked the colour sticker on the bottom of the tube. Hot Paprika? Molly rolled her eyes and wondered not for the first time how they came up with these names. Her mother would call this colour tart red, but for Molly it was closer to fresh blood red. There was probably a reason cosmetic companies didn’t ask her to name their products.

A sudden stab of anxiety caused her to drop the lipstick back on the shelf. The Woman had worn this sort of colour and she’d had dark hair. Sherlock couldn’t be trying to make Molly . . . no Doctor Molly Hooper pull yourself together. Sherlock could be a thoughtless git, but surely even he wouldn’t be that careless of her feelings? Okay, possibly, but Molly didn’t take that sort of nonsense anymore. If that was Sherlock’s plan then he better be ready for a bloody great row.

Anxiety replaced by confidence Molly finished brushing her hair and headed to work. Stephen Reynolds, a determined, but inept body thief, pushed the mystery of the cosmetics out of her mind by breaking into the morgue. In the excitement of John and Sherlock apprehending the man, lipstick and hair dye didn’t seem that important.

 

It was the third new item to appear in on the shelf that moved Molly closer to solving this little mystery; a compact of face power in Bone White. Molly smiled to herself and realised she was humming a familiar tune. With a grin she clicked her fingers twice and considered saying something to Sherlock. She decided against it; she’d just let her favourite madman play his game. After all today was the 29th so if she was right all would be revealed in a mere two days.

 

“You can open your eyes now, Molly.”

Sherlock had been adamant that Molly not peek and she had to admit that there was something decadent about having your hair dyed while blindfolded. Sherlock had been wonderfully gentle and until he told her she could look she’d been floating in a fluffy cloud of sensation.

Blinking against the light she opened her eyes and smiled at Sherlock.

“Go on then.”

She turned to face the mirror and gasped. 

“Wow! That is very not me.”

“As I understand it that is the point of fancy dress, and Halloween is as good at time as any to be someone else for a little while.”

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and grimaced slightly at the smell of the hair dye. With a sudden burst of energy he bounded out of the bathroom pulling Molly along by her hand. She gasped again as she got her first glimpse of the dress hanging on the wardrobe door. It was black in the same way a magpie’s wing is black. Hints of deepest green glimmered throughout the fabric of the seriously figure hugging dress. She was almost scared to touch it.

“You are going to look stunning. I’ll get ready in the spare room.”

 

“Okay Sherlock! I’m as ready as I’m going to get.”

“I’m in the living room.”

Molly Hopper opened her bedroom door and Morticia Addams glided into the living room. Standing before the fire was Gomez Addams, resplendent in a double breasted pin striped suit; hair slicked to perfection and a pencil thin moustache on his top lip. His eyes went wide as the roamed over the dark beauty standing in the doorway and he sighed; 

“Molly you look stunning. I’m not sure about taking you to the party. I don’t think I can bare the idea of everyone staring at you with want and lust in their eyes.”

Under her white makeup Molly blushed. 

“We are going to the party and I don’t care who looks at me, or what they might have in their eyes, because I only have eyes for one wonderful, crazy man; my Gomez.”

“Cara Mia.”

She extended her arm and said;

“Mon cher.”

Sherlock grinned and bounced over the sofa to reach her. 

“Tish, you know what it does to me when you speak French.”

“Oui.”

Sherlock took her hand and kissed it; he didn’t stop there but kissed his way up her arm and finally planted a delicate kiss on her neck. He tried to continue and kiss her lips but he was interrupted by the doorbell.

“That would be our cab.”

Sherlock straightened up and offered her his arm. He pulled a cigar out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth. With this final touch in place Mortica and Gomez Addams headed into the night in all their creepy, kooky glory. 

 

Later at the party Sally Donovan commented that the Addamses were a perfect costume choice for the Freak and Morbid Molly. If she meant her words to sting she fell far short of the mark. John Watson gave her an unfriendly smile and replied that she was right; after all if any couple came close to the epic love of Gomez and Morticia it was Sherlock and Molly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short trope fic and some how it turned into a huge piece of Halloween fluff.


End file.
